Nyotaimori : luxure et gourmandise
by Nilua
Summary: OS concours Gourmandise . Edward et Bella doivent fêter leur dixième anniversaire ensemble. Bella pleine de ressources, décide d'offrir à Edward une soirée de servitude. Edward résistera t-il à la tentation.


Voici ma participation au concours Gourmandise de Lovelemon-in-fic

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Couple : Edward/Bella

Résumé : Edward et Bella doivent fêter leur dixième anniversaire ensemble. Bella pleine de ressources, décide d'offrir à Edward une soirée de servitude. Edward résistera t-il à la tentation.

Les personnages appartiennent à SM, je ne fais que les pervertir un peu ! ! !

Nyotaimori

Tut tut tuuuut

- « AVANCEEEE, arggggg »

Il était 20 h 30 et j'avais donc exactement 30 minutes de retard pour rejoindre Bella à la maison. J'étais sorti du bureau un peu en avance au cas où. J'étais passé chez le fleuriste pour lui acheter des fleurs. Des ancolies, ses préférées. La fleuriste m'avait dit qu'elles signifiaient « Je suis fou de vous », je ne pouvais pas mieux dire, ma Bella, j'en était fou, et ce depuis dix ans. Dix ans aujourd'hui. Elle m'avait explicitement demandé d'arriver à l'heure pour profiter de notre soirée mais il fallu qu'un camion de légumes se renverse sur la route pour me mettre en retard. Comment passer d'une humeur **fringante** à l'énervement le plus total. J'étais en train de ruiner notre anniversaire à cause de ce fichu embouteillage. Même une chose aussi insignifiante que d'arriver à l'heure le jour de notre anniversaire, je n'en étais pas capable. Je m'énervais derrière mon volant, hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre à quel point ils étaient en train de fiche en l'air ma soirée.

Le maraîcher ramassa la dernière cagette de fruits et enfin la circulation repris. Je roulais comme un fou, slalomant entre les voitures pour rejoindre ma belle au plus vite.

Trente minutes, ce n'est pas le mort, et puis Bella est une femme et les femmes sont toujours en retard, elles mettent un temps fou à se préparer, à se maquiller et changent mille fois de tenues avant de choisir de porter la première tenue essayée.

J'essayais de m'en convaincre moi-même. Mais non, ma Bella était tout sauf ce type de femme, et ce pour cela que je l'aimais tant. Elle n'était pas du genre à passer des heures dans la salle de bains, ni à essayer trente robes avant de se décider. Ma Bella est une femme ponctuelle, qui sait exactement ce qu'elle veut, elle est magnifique au naturel et elle n'a pas besoin de passer trois heures devant un miroir avant de sortir. Ma Bella était évidement prête à la maison, en train de compter mes minutes de retard. Ma Bella était tellement parfaite, qu'elle ne me tiendra même pas rigueur de mon retard et m'accueillera avec son magnifique sourire et un tendre baiser, comme chaque soir depuis dix ans, je m'en voulais de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Je me garais à la hâte dans le parking de notre résidence et appela l'ascenseur. Je pianotais sur la touche d'appel comme-ci cela le ferai arriver plus vite. Le « ding » retenti enfin dans le hall et les portes s'ouvrirent sur ma chère sœur.

- « En retard Cullen ? »

- « mouai » soufflais-je

- « T'inquiètes, je viens juste d'en finir avec elle »

Je soufflais de soulagement, elle ne m'avait pas attendu trop longtemps.

- « J'espère que tu ne l'as pas traumatisé en jouant à la poupée Bella avec elle, tu sais à quel point elle déteste que tu l'affabules à la façon Alice »

- « Aucun risque » me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil « Allez je te laisse, Jasper m'attends » et elle fila à toute vitesse après m'avoir claqué un bisou bruyant sur la joue.

L'appartement était silencieux, l'ambiance était tamisée, seule la lueur du **chandelier** éclairait l'entrée et il flottait une douce odeur florale.

- « Bella ? » appelais-je

- « Ma chérie ? »

Sans réponse de sa part, je partis à sa recherche dans notre chambre, la salle de bains, puis son bureau. Je commençais à paniquer légèrement et puis qu'avait voulu dire Alice par « aucun risque ». Je commençais sérieusement à stresser. Je terminais par le salon, son entrée était bouchée par un immense paravent au milieu duquel pendait une enveloppe. Je la détachais le sourire aux lèvres. Bella me surprendra toujours.

_Nyotaimori _

_Femme asservie, repas servi_

Qu'est-ce s'est que ce charabia ?

Je poussais doucement le paravent pour me glisser dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre mais j'arrivais tout de même à distinguer le plus beau spectacle que je n'avais jamais vu. Je déglutis fortement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Ma Bella était étendue la table. Son corps nu reposait sur un tissu en satin rouge profond et elle était couverte de fleurs et des mets asiatique. Nyotaimori, mais oui bien sur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient étalés autour de son visage telle une œuvre d'art. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux devant la splendeur de la scène. Ma Bella était exceptionnelle, elle avait toujours mille idées pour mettre du **piment** dans notre vie de couple. Et j'adorais assurément sa nouvelle trouvaille. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration était calme, elle semblait complètement détendue. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, me faisant violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la prendre immédiatement sur cette table. Une douce musique se mit en route à la chaîne hifi du salon (Océansize - Music for a nurse).

Ses lèvres étaient maquillées d'un rouge profond en accord parfait avec le tissu de sa couche, ses paupières étaient légèrement fumées et sa peau blanche étincelait à la lueur des bougies. Sa poitrine était recouverte de belles fleurs pourpres, si bien que l'on ne distinguait pas ses seins, une grande feuille de bambou était posée de son estomac à son nombril et accueillait quelques sushi. De plus petites feuilles supports d'autres plats étaient posées sur ses hanches et un petit pot de sauce était posé sur son nombril. Son pubis épilé se laissé deviner sous une fleur de lotus blanche. Je poursuivais la découverte du menu sur ses jambes. Ses jambes étaient couvertes d'autres feuilles sur lesquels étaient disposés des légumes crus, des fruits et plus au sud des desserts. Un tableau vivant, voilà ce qui me venait à l'esprit en regardant mon amour ainsi étendu sur notre table.

- « Bella, mon amour, c'est magnifique, tu es magnifique » soufflais-je

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais remua doucement se orteils pour me montrer une autre enveloppe au bout de ses pieds. Je me hâtais de la décacheter.

_Okaerinasai (Bienvenue à la maison)_

_Le sujet asservi ne peut être touché _

_Seules les baguettes peuvent entrer en contact avec le sujet_

_Toutes les denrées doivent être mangées_

- « Tu sais que tu vas me tuer, tu me rends fou Bella »

Je m'installais sur le siège prêt le long de la table. Mon amour avait toujours les yeux fermés et je mourrais d'envie de voir ses prunelles brûlantes, car j'étais certain qu'elle était dans le même état d'excitation que moi. Mon érection était déjà douloureuse et nous ne faisions que commencer.

Que le jeu commence et que le meilleur gagne me dis-je en saisissant des mes baguettes.

Je glissais l'une d'entre elle sur la peau nue de Bella, doucement le long de son bras, sa peau s'hérissa en réponse à mes stimuli puis j'ôtais doucement un premier sushi de son estomac. Sa peau réagit immédiatement au contact, elle était tout aussi électrique que moi, le jeu s'annonçait intéressant. Elle allait goûter à sa propre médecine et nous verrons qui flanchera le premier. Je mis dans ma bouche le premier sushi, il était délicieux, digne des meilleurs restaurant japonais de la ville.

- « Humm » ne pus-je m'empêcher d'exulter. Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure en réponse à mon gémissement. Je me servis un verre de vin sans omettre de faire goutter la bouteille fraîche au dessus de son ventre, lui arrachant un long frisson.

Je poursuivais mon opération me saisissant d'un légume que je trempais dans la sauce **salsa**, je le portais à ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent et aspirèrent sensuellement l'aliment. Comme pour me punir de ma douce torture, elle émit un doux gémissement en croquant le morceau de carotte. Mon érection battait dans mon pantalon trop ajusté, j'étais mis au supplice mais je poursuivais tout de même l'opération. Je mangeais en alternance avec Bella. Je frôlais sa peau avec mes mains tenant les baguettes ou avec mon coude. Sa respiration comme la mienne était de plus en bruyante. Je glissais une baguette sur sa peau entre chaque bouchée, variant les endroits. Elle ne retenait plus ses gémissements.

- « Si belle » soufflais-je, ma voix semblait roque à ma propre oreille. Jamais je n'avais été aussi excité que ce soir. Dix ans après notre rencontre, elle arrivait encore à me surprendre, dix ans après notre rencontre, elle était encore plus belle si c'était possible. Elle représentait un pêché mortel de gourmandise et de luxure pour moi, mais je me damnais bien volontiers.

- « Bella chérie, ouvre les yeux »

En réponse, elle plongea son magnifique regard chocolat dans le mien, il reflétait en écho au mien, le désir, la soif de l'autre mais surtout l'amour que nous partagions.

- « Tu es magnifique Bella, si tu savais comme je t'aime »

Je ne supportais plus de ne pouvoir la toucher, elle m'attirait mortellement, je brûlais littéralement de désir pour elle. Je saisis une mignardise à base de pruneau et de **pâte d'amande** et je le posais en creux de ses clavicules.

Sa respiration était erratique à l'image de la mienne, elle frissonnait d'anticipation. Je lançais loin de nous les baguettes. Elle me lança un regard chargé de défi auquel je répondis par un sourire mauvais.

- « Le jeu est fini ma belle, je vais manger chacun des aliments qui reste sur ton corps directement avec mes lèvres sur ta peau »

Elle hoqueta quand ma bouche se posa au creux de son cou. J'aspirais doucement le dessert prenant soin de lécher la peau sous ce dernier.

- « Une véritable gourmandise »

Je repris mon jeu, dirigeant ma bouche plus au sud et me délectant de chacune des friandises qui ornaient son magnifique corps. Elle se dandinait sous mes coups de langue, grognant que je ne partage pas les sucreries avec elle. Je saisis le dernier dessert entre mes dents et remonta doucement vers son visage. Je le présentais au bords de ses lèvres, l'obligeant à m'embrasser si elle le voulait. Fier d'avoir remporté le combat, je souriais derrière la friandise mais Bella fidèle à elle même, ne lâchait pas l'affaire si facilement. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle me rendait complètement fou ?

Elle m'adressa un regard provocateur et arborait un sourire malicieux. Trop tenté par ses lèvres, je fondis sa bouche me délectant en même temps qu'elle, du délicieux carré de pâte d'amande. Nous nous embrassions avec ferveur, nos langues bataillaient et je laissais enfin mes mains glisser sur sa peau douce. Nous gémissions de concert, elle noua ses mains derrière ma nuque m'empêchant de me relever.

A bout de souffle tous les deux, nous nous détachions et fixions nos regards. Je lui transmettais par le mien tout le respect et l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Dans le sien je pouvais lire la malice de m'avoir torturé aussi longtemps et un amour aussi grand que le mien.

J'entrepris de débarrasser son corps des toutes les fleurs et feuilles qui subsistaient, prenant soin de chérir chaque partie de son corps du bout de mes doigts. Elle halerait, se tortillait pour accentuer le contact. Je me reculais pour apprécier le spectacle, son corps maintenant nu de tout ornement était un véritable appel au sexe. Je balayais de regard ses courbes fines et féminines. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait nue sous mes yeux. Les dix années passées à ses côtés n'avaient pas effacé sa pudeur et je mesurais l'ampleur du geste qu'elle avait fait pour moi ce soir en s'offrant ainsi à ma vue. Mon érection palpitais dans mon boxer au point d'en devenir douloureuse, elle était gorgée à son maximum et dure comme une **matraque** (difficile à placer celui là ! ! !) mais je mettais de côté mon inconfort pour honorer ma belle comme elle le méritait. Je glissais un bras sous le dos de ma belle et l'autre sous ses genoux et la porta comme une jeune mariée vers la salle de bains.

Je le déposai délicatement dans la douche et me déshabillai le plus rapidement possible. Elle essaya de me toucher mais je l'en empêchais, je voulais la chérir et lui prouver tout me reconnaissance pour ce merveilleux cadeau.

- « Laisse moi prendre soin de toi »

Je mis une noisette de son gel douche à la noix de coco dans ma main et entrepris de lui savonner tout le corps. Je m'appliquais à seulement effleurer sa peau, laissant sur mon sillage des frissons à ma belle. Elle ne retenait plus ses gémissements et essayais de ruser pour me toucher.

- « Si tu essayes encore de me toucher, je t'attache les mains » lui grognais-je

Elle leva un sourcil coquin à mon intention et se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi.

- « Tu ne pourras pas m'attacher la langue » rétorqua t-elle en traçant un coup de langue sur la tête de mon sexe.

- « Tu auras ma perte » grognais-je

Elle s'appliqua à me lécher doucement le gland tout en maintenant le contact visuel. L'eau dégoulinait sur sa peau soyeuse, et son regard était chargé de désir. Elle ouvrit la bouche et me prit centimètre par centimètre. Sa bouche était chaude et elle taquinait ma longueur du bout de ses dents m'arrachant un sifflement de plaisir. Je laissais ma tête partir vers l'arrière appréciant le plaisir qu'elle s'activait à me donner.

- « Bella chérie, c'est vraiment bon »

Elle sourit sur ma queue et poursuivit sa douce torture me menant sur le bord de l'extase. Je serrais les dents à m'en faire mal aux mâchoires pour me retenir de venir sur le champ.

- « Bella arrête, arrête » la suppliais-je

Elle se releva vers moi, la mine boudeuse.

- « Pas comme ça ma belle »

Je l'embrassais fougueusement et la tira à l'extérieur de la douche. Je passais une serviette sur ses épaules et m'appliquais à la sécher minutieusement. Je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui soufflai un « merci ». Je nous conduisis vers notre chambre, et la couchai sur notre lit.

Elle était couchée la tête entre nos cousins, elle me regardait à travers ses cils, les joues rougies d'anticipation et la lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents blanches. A cet instant, elle était la tentation personnifiée, un véritable appel à la luxure et je n'avais aucunement envie de résister à cette douce tentatrice. Je plongeais sur le lit et m'empara de ces douces lèvres. Tout son corps était collé au mien, je reniflais sa douce fragrance, mélange de noix de coco et de Bella, une véritable drogue pour moi.

Je laissais mes mains courir le long de son corps, sa peau était d'une douceur incroyable. Je m'amusais à lui donner la chair de poule, ses tétons pointaient contre les miens. Je glissais ma main vers son centre et lui caressais le long de sa fente qui coulait de désir pour moi. Elle écarta ses cuisses pour m'inviter à m'y introduire. Sans la quitter des yeux, je frottais le bout de membre sur ses lèvres gonflées de désir, je taquinais son clitoris du bout de mon pouce. Elle envoyait ses hanches vers moi pour créer plus de friction. Tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, je m'immisçais en elle, centimètre par centimètre. Elle s'adaptait parfaitement à moi. Je lui faisais l'amour doucement, tendrement.

Ses mains glissaient dans mes cheveux. Elle me transmettait par son regard tout l'amour qu'elle me portait, le moment était chargé de douceur et de tendresse. En réponse à mes pensées, une larme perla sur sa joue.

- « Si tu savais comme je t'aime Edward » souffla t-elle

- « Autant que je t'aime ma Bella » lui répondis-je en stoppant la larme de mes lèvres.

Nos langues se lançaient dans un ballet chargé d'amour et j'accélérai mes coups la faisant gémir de plaisir. Mon amour pour Bella me brûlait de l'intérieur et je savais qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Elle avançait ses hanches vers les miennes en parfaite synchronisation de mes mouvements, nous dansions en un accord parfait. Elle était à la vie comme au lit ma moitié, mon alter égo. Son souffle s'accélérait et elle ne retenait plus ses cris, je n'étais pas très loin non plus. Pubis contre pubis, j'entrepris de me frotter à elle, je le sentis immédiatement se resserrer autour de moi, elle explosa autour de moi, me serrant dans l'étau de sa féminité, je décollais moi aussi dans un orgasme phénoménal.

La vision de Bella en train de jouir était un spectacle indescriptible, cela faisait dix ans aujourd'hui, que je m'appliquais à lui faire plaisir et je ne m'en lassais pas.

- « Bon anniversaire mon amour »

- « Bon anniversaire ma Bella »

Nous nous nichions dans les bras de l'autre et nous endormions repus d'amour.

FIN


End file.
